


Snapshot

by kikubeamblah



Series: Untangling The Lanes [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikubeamblah/pseuds/kikubeamblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, PWP, Harurin: Haruka pleasures himself to a photo of Rin, while feeling guilty because he's in a relationship with Makoto. Short and raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Untangling the Lanes and Nearly Witches, two other fics by me, with which this belongs. (But, it can be read as a one shot.)

Haruka looked at the photo and smirked.  Haruka couldn’t believe Rin had actually given Haruka a signed photo of himself in a speedo since he had lost the race.  That flirt.

It had been a long time since he had been able to swim against Rin.  He was back in Japan now, but he was still with Makoto.  And he enjoyed his relationship with Makoto, but damn, it had been nice to see Rin today.  He wanted to rediscover Rin’s body.  Back when they had been together in high school, Haruka had known every curve, every inch of Rin’s body.  But now, Rin had changed.  Rin was even more toned, even more muscular, and Haruka wanted to reexamine Rin.

Haruka stared at the photo and felt himself get hard.  It had been a long time since he had thought of Rin in this respect, but then again, it had been a long time since he had seen Rin and swam with him.

Haruka checked his watch, Makoto wouldn’t be back for another half hour.  He was at some bakery school.  Haruka slid his hand under his pants and freed his erection.

Dammit, he thought, he knew this was wrong.  But, thinking about how wrong it was, somehow made him harder.  With his free hand, Haruka caressed the photo.

Haruka closed his eyes and thought about Rin’s warm tongue running across the bottom of his shaft.  Haruka jerked himself slowly thinking about it.  He thought about Rin taking Haruka fully into his mouth, and Haruka felt a small moan escape his mouth, “Nngh - Rin -”

He breathed heavily, this was so bad, but he couldn’t stop himself.  He felt some precum on his finger.

The quicker that I get this over with, the better, he thought, but he didn’t want it to be quick.  Seeing Rin today made him hotter than he had been with Makoto.  Seeing Rin today had been incredible.  Seeing his tight ass in his speedo.  Haruka wanted to reach over and touch Rin so badly in the gym.  It had taken all of his self control to keep his distance.  

Racing against Rin, and winning had been nice.  He enjoyed seeing Rin get flustered and challenging him again and again.  That’s how it always was with Rin.  There were no limits for the two of them, he could be inside Rin all night, and still want to fuck him more.  Haruka’s speed on himself increased.  He was now imagining entering Rin.  He was imagining following Rin to his locker room and closing the door and pinning him against the locker.  He was imagining marking Rin.  His breathing increased.

He remembered the way it had felt when his fingers brushed against Rin’s when Rin had handed him the photograph.  He felt his body tingle imagining Rin’s fingertips running along his body, “Mm - ah.”

He stifled the moans, and then, he yearned for the release.  He imagined pulling out of Rin, and cumming on him.  That was always nice.  He always enjoyed marking what was his.

Suddenly, he allowed himself to finish, he moaned Rin’s name as he came.  When he finished, he felt badly.  It would hurt Makoto if he had known what Haruka had been doing while Makoto was out.  But, Haruka reasoned, if I hadn’t done that, tomorrow at practice, would I be able to stop myself from touching the real thing?

Haruka looked down at Rin’s photo and then, he cleaned himself up feeling a bit of guilt.

 

 


End file.
